Life's Ripples
by Hota
Summary: 'Six years, a few assassination attempts, treaties, diverted wars, and the merging of his two...personalities and he still managed to keep at least some of his innocence.' - A series of random moments of life between various characters. No over-arcing back-story or general theme. Fluff, angst, drama, anything and everything.
1. The 21st

**A/N (rant - skip if you'd like)**: This is not your typical type of story. I am not a fan of writing the same general idea for a series that has been done a hundred times over - i.e. how Wolfram and Yuri came to be together. This is likely going to turn out to be more like my Moments of Life series for Gravi - random scenes / snippets of life with little to no back-story to give a solid understanding on why things are the way they are. They just are. I don't feel like writing a 15 chapter story just to be able to give the entire history of how they found their feelings for each other and Yuri stopped being a pansy.

That said - if I do write more 'chapters' they may or may not be sequential or even have the same back story as this one. They are what they are - snippets of life that strike me as needing to be written. Enjoy them for what they are.

* * *

The 21st

Yuri scritched his signature onto another document after scanning the contents, hardly paying attention to the conversation between Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram as he worked. He'd grown used to the never-ending pile of paperwork that grew and diminished by turns and after nearly six years, he accepted the simple fact it would never completely disappear.

"Heika!" Gunter's sharp cry cut through the trance-like state he'd fallen into and he glanced up with a sheepish look he'd never quite grown out of. Six years, a few assassination attempts, treaties, diverted wars, and the merging of his two...personalities and he still managed to keep at least some of his innocence.

"Sorry, Gunter… What were you saying?" He eyed Gunter where he was pacing in front of the desk between where Gwendal sat and Conrad leaned against the wall. He tilted his head to glance at Wolfram where he'd been propped against the desk beside him for the past hour. It was as amusing as it was exasperating. Even after two years of being married, Wolfram still acted like he'd run off with the first pretty woman who came by and caught his attention.

Gunter managed to look like an affronted, kicked puppy and cleared his throat. "I was just saying how magnificent your birthday celebration will be. Everyone will be attending; oh it'll be lovely! A full five days of dancing and drinking and celebrating!"

Yuri stifled a groan. "So long as I don't have to do any mock fighting," he muttered. He may have gotten far better with a sword and could even hold his own against Conrad or Wolfram on a good day, but it wasn't exactly his favorite activity.

"Wimp," Wolfram said under his breath.

Yuri ignored the jab and turned back to his documents, tuning out Gunter's pleas for him to be reasonable. He knew he'd end up having to do something either embarrassing or...fake - it came with the territory when he had the retainers he did - but he'd rather not know about it until it happened.

"What do you want for your birthday anyway, wuss?" Wolfram asked.

Yuri shrugged and pulled another paper from the pile. What did he want? It wasn't like he needed anything. Even if he did, he had more than enough money to buy it. He gave half of his earnings back to the coffers every few months, but he still had more than he knew what to do with. Usually what he wanted, money couldn't buy and it took months if not years to accomplish.

His eyes strayed to the ring on his finger, a simple black band with a silver line in the center. It matched Wolfram's silver band with a black line, a design they'd decided on together. There was _one_ thing he always seemed to want ever since their first night together... "You?" he said without thinking, eyes widening and his pen missing the last few strokes of his signature as he realized he'd said that where the others could hear.

"Heika?!"

Yuri risked a glanced at Gunter in time to see him send a small pile of signed documents flying, a steady stream of blood leaking from his nose. "I… I didn't mean it like that..!" he said weakly, watching with wide eyes as Gunter continued to fly off his handle. Well, he had meant it like that in some way, but he hadn't meant it solely the way Gunter was apparently taking it. He groaned softly and dropped his head into his hand, afraid to even look at Gwendal. He risked a look at Conrad and was glad to see he was at least as unfazed as ever, giving him a pleading look to help.

Conrad laughed softly as he pushed off the wall, gathering the papers Gunter had scattered before escorting the bleeding man out with Gwendal's assistance.

Once the door closed, Yuri breathed a soft sigh of relief and looked up at Wolfram, surprised he hadn't moved or responded to that, and caught the fading touch of a flush on the blond's cheeks. He grinned and raised an eyebrow as green eyes focused on him. "So… Is that an acceptable request?"

Wolfram uncrossed his arms and shifted to face him, leaning over and bracing one hand on the desk and the other on the back of his chair. "Is that what you really want?"

Yuri considered a moment, focus settling on those lips he knew so well before smiling. "Well, I really want a car, but since they don't exist in this world, I guess I can settle for y-Ouch!" He laughed and rubbed his arm when Wolfram hit him. "Geez, and here I thought you were learning to control your temper."

"I can control it just fine when I'm not around idiot wimps," Wolfram said with a huff before a faint smile tugged at his lips. He leaned in even closer until their lips were barely touching. "I suppose I can sacrifice myself for the greater good. Just this once. Since it's your birthday and all, I'll even try and make it memorable."

Yuri grinned and slipped an arm around Wolfram's waist. "Memorable is always good," he murmured, managing to steal a brief, too-chaste kiss before the door flew open and they were forced to flee in the face of Anissina's new search for a test subject.


	2. Mourning

**AN: **Eh, I went a different way than I'd intended with this one, so it has a bit of an awkward feel to it in my opinion.

* * *

**Mourning**

Yuri reached up to unfasten the rich violet sash he was forced to wear for important events as he stepped into his room, ignoring the fact a few candles had already been lit against the night. He would have preferred the darkness, but giving such requests to the servants would have caused more upset than there already was. Three days of dealing with the nobles and the threats and trying to find who was truly responsible for the attack on his life and they still were no closer to learning anything. Three days and they still didn't have justice for…

He cut off that train of thought as his fingers caught on the clasps, tugging at them with growing force and sounds of frustration when they refused to budge. Exhaustion, guilt, and darker emotions he rarely let himself realize even existed caused him to nearly rip the fabric trying to get it off. His lips curled in the start of a snarl, only the sound of footsteps behind him pulling him back to himself.

He turned and recognized the color of Conrad's uniform, glancing up at the older male as he approached and letting his hands be brushed away with a gentle sweep of warm fingers. Conrad's face was drawn, his usual smile but a pale imitation of what it usually was, kept there from years of forced habit more than anything else. He looked as worn and haggard as Yuri felt.

The removal of the sash should have been a relief. If anything, he felt even more weighed down, his shoulders sagging as Conrad took the heavy fabric and folded it neatly on the table. He wanted to speak, to say something, anything, but his tongue was too thick and his lips refused to move. He didn't realize how close he was to crumpling to the floor until he felt a steadying hand on his shoulder, looking back up at Conrad and blinking until the blurry image solidified. "Conrad…" he whispered.

"Yes, Heika?" Conrad's voice was as quiet and gentle as ever.

Conrad's form blurred again and he didn't even have the strength to tell him not to call him that. "I'm sorry…" He felt his lips twisting and ducked his head as warmth spilled over his cheeks, lifting his hand to clutch at Conrad's arm. "I'm so sorry. If only I had… If it weren't for me, he…" His words ended in a choked sob and he wanted nothing more than to lean into Conrad and rely on what little strength the man had left, but he knew he didn't deserve it. If it wasn't for him, Wolfram would still…

He couldn't stop seeing the broken and bloody images of Wolfram. Every time he closed his eyes, they were there to greet him with those whispered, choked out words - "Run, wimp."

Conrad's fingers tightened on his shoulder before he could relive the memories yet again and guided him towards the bed. He didn't want to sleep, but he didn't have the strength to stay standing. He sank down onto the bed and dropped his hands to clutch at the covers, hiccuping and staring at Conrad's familiar chest as he helped him out of the rest of his formal clothes. The fact that Conrad didn't even try to tell him it wasn't his fault just made him feel all the more numb inside.

"Please… please don't hate me." He fought the fresh flood of tears threatening to escape and slumped forward.

"Yuri," Conrad said quietly, sighing as he reached up to brush away drying and fresh tears alike. "No one hates you."

Yuri looked up at Conrad and desperately wanted to believe that was true. "But Wolfram-"

"Did what any of us would have done." Conrad's voice was firm if strained and he tilted his head forward, resting their foreheads together. "He protected your life with his own."

"I didn't want him to!" Yuri jerked his head back and glared at Conrad, but the anger didn't last long. He hadn't slept or eaten in three days; he was near his breaking point and everyone knew it, including himself. "I didn't want him to," he said again, sounding defeated even to his own ears.

"You should rest. You look exhausted." Conrad pulled the covers back and helped get him settled.

Yuri felt his exhaustion weighing down on him as soon as the blankets wrapped around him, reaching for Conrad's arm before he could leave. "Stay?" he whispered. He didn't want to be alone and was sure if only Conrad would stay beside him, he might finally be able to sleep more than an hour.

"Of course, Heika."

With a soft sigh of relief, Yuri shifted to make room for Conrad, leaning against him as the older male rested on top of the covers as propriety demanded. It was enough, especially when Conrad's arm rested around his shoulders. He closed his eyes and drifted asleep. It wasn't peaceful, but the nightmares weren't terrible enough to wake him either, and he slept uninterrupted.

At least until his door was thrown open some few hours before dawn, startling him out of his sleep enough he almost felt inclined to reach for a sword.

"You CHEATER!"

Yuri blinked several times before he could focus on the bandaged blond stalking, hobbling rather, towards him. With his left arm in a thick makeshift cast, his right hand clutching a crutch, and a bandage over his right eye, Wolfram was the eipitome of a soldier recovering from severe injuries. "Wolfram!"

"Why didn't you visit me?! I've been in the medical ward for three days!"

Yuri stared at Wolfram, hardly noticing as Conrad slipped off the bed as Wolfram reached it and leaned over it with a look that could have killed if it wasn't at half power. "I did visit when Gisela would let me! She said you needed to rest and I'd only hinder that!"

"Don't lie to me!" Wolfram dropped the crutch and collapsed onto the bed, his good hand reaching to grab onto Yuri's shirt. "It only took you a few days to kick me out of your bed? Don't I mean more than that to you? You wimp! Cheater! With my own brother. How dare you!?"

Yuri blinked and reached up to rest his hand on the one clutching his shirt. "Wolfram… I couldn't sleep," he said quietly. It wasn't until yesterday that they'd been informed Wolfram wouldn't die from the severe injuries, but the chances of him regaining full use of his arm and eyesight were slim, even with Gisela's healing. Even once he was away from Death's door, Gisela had insisted Yuri keep his distance, especially considering last time Wolfram had been injured, she'd walked in on them being a bit too frisky in one of the cots. Not that he would have done anything of the sort when Wolfram's wounds this time had been bad enough to threaten his life, but she hadn't listened.

"How'd you manage to sneak out anyway? You should be resting, you haven't healed yet."

Wolfram glared, pulling himself fully onto the bed with a grimace before collapsing next to Yuri. "I am resting," he said with a growl. "I can't rest knowing you'll so easily run off. Into his arms no less!"

Yuri sighed and glanced at the door as it closed quietly behind Conrad, shifting to stretch out next to Wolfram. "I'm not a cheater and you know it… I'm glad you're okay." He wrapped his arms around Wolfram, careful to avoid the worst of the healing wounds. "And don't ever do that again," he added, a spike of fear and anger wrapping around the utter relief he felt. He lifted his head enough to glower at Wolfram, though it was wasted effort as the blond was already fast asleep and starting to snore.


	3. Awry

**AN**: Sorry for the delay, I was forced to write some Fairy Tail ficcage for my boss :x

Had fun with this chapter - I really like Murata though he doesn't seem to have much character development in the series.

* * *

**Awry**

Murata sat in the library of the Temple where he was wont to spend most of his time when in Shin Makoku. He'd found it to be one of the most peaceful places he'd ever been and rarely had any desire to venture anywhere else unless absolutely necessary. The maidens had even taken to letting him eat his lunches in the library most days, though he was sure that was more in apology of nearly working him to death when they could than anything else.

Why he felt so inclined to stay in the Temple was a mystery, though he was sure it had something to do with the years upon years his soul had spent searching for Shinou or a solution for taking care of Soshu for good. The Temple was where Shinou's spirit had resided for thousands of years and his essence permeated the place. It was soothing and he was loathe to be away from it.

The sound of the large doors opening drew him out of the book he'd picked up, though he relaxed when it wasn't followed by the sound of shuffling slippers, but the sure stride of boots. Someone from the castle had come to visit. He peeked over the top of his book and caught sight of familiar blond hair, returning to reading as Wolfram sank into a chair at his table. He was used to people coming to him for advice or to ask favors, but Wolfram was different. The soldier rarely asked for advice or favors from anyone. When Wolfram sought him out, more often than not it ended up in companionable silence or conversation, or the rare occasion when Wolfram was pissed off and needed to vent and Yuri or his brothers weren't available or willing to listen.

Minutes ticked by in silence as Murata continued reading, waiting for Wolfram to break the silence.

Wolfram slumped forward, crossing his arms on the table and resting his chin in the crook of his elbow. "I still don't understand him..."

Murata glanced at Wolfram again. "Shibuya?" he asked, already knowing the answer from the tone of voice. "Sure you do. You both understand each rather well these days." He ignored the dark look the blond gave him and returned it with a smile as he set his book aside. "What happened? Did he not like your gift?"

Wolfram grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

He huffed and gave Murata another dirty look. "He said it was...frivolous and a waste of money."

Murata tried not to laugh, he really did; he even managed to keep his amusement to a soft snort and twitch of his lips. "Well, you did give him a golden bust of himself..."

"You acted like he'd like it!" Wolfram was on his feet, his chair sliding back half a foot with the sudden movement.

"I did no such thing, Sir von Bielefeld." Light glinted off his glasses as he looked up at Wolfram with as innocent a look as he could muster. "I only said it was shiny and a very good likeness."

The blond soldier spluttered and visibly held back a dozen or more insults he didn't dare say aloud. "You. Let me. Give him that. Knowing he wouldn't like it," he finally managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Murata had to applaud Wolfram's control. He could almost see the maryoku swirling around the other male, threatening to erupt into flames at the slightest provocation. Only the fact that they were in the library and he knew he wouldn't be able to protect all the books kept him from giving the spark needed to push Wolfram over the edge. He really couldn't seem to help himself when it came to tormenting Shinou's line, and a small part of him wondered if it had to do with any lingering hostility he held for all he'd endured for him and Shin Makoku. "Why don't you try giving him something you know he can use or will enjoy?" he asked instead.

"That's what I did!"

"Truly, Sir von Bielefeld?" Murata couldn't quite keep the ridicule from his voice. Wolfram wasn't stupid, but he had a knack at being dense at times, something he must have picked up from Yuri over the years. They really made quite the frustrating pair.

Wolfram glowered before retrieving his chair and shoving it back into place. "Has anyone ever told you you can be a real ass?"

Murata laughed. "At least once a lifetime." He picked his book back up as Wolfram headed for the door. "What are you going to give him now?"

"None of your business."

The response was followed by the heavy doors closing and he was left on his own once again. At least until he felt a familiar presence as the Temple's resident spirit appeared, perched on the table beside him. Murata looked up with a faint smile; the sight of the ancient-style clothing always brought old memories to the surface with aching poignancy. Shinou. The First King. While most knew him by only that title, his soul knew the blond from long before then; knew him by a far more intimate name - Adalwulf.

"Once a lifetime?" the spirit asked.

Murata snorted softly and set his book aside yet again. "Sometimes considerably more."

Adalwulf smirked and leaned forward. "I don't recall calling you such names."

"You thought them more than enough," Murata replied, unable to resist leaning closer in response, until their foreheads were just shy of touching. Even if Adalwulf was incorporeal half the time, he still emitted a warm energy that was far more soothing than simply sitting in the Temple.

"I never knew you were a mind reader." Mock surprise accompanied the statement and Murata had to resist the urge to smack the blond. "What else did I never know about you?"

"Lots of things." Murata smirked right back. "Though I have no reason to reveal them now."

"No?" Adalwulf lifted a hand and flicked his fingers against Murata's hair. "Nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Murata tilted his head, light glinting off his glasses and hiding his eyes. A few years ago he could have named half a dozen things that could change his mind, but now... He could only go so long without having someone by his side, lifetime after lifetime, before it started weighing on him more heavily each time his soul came back. The moment of self-pity passed quickly and he sat back, smirk still in place as he reached for his book. "Nope, nothing."

The silence that reigned would have gotten on his nerves if he'd been a lesser man, but he was used to silence. The sound of a name he hadn't heard in more than a dozen lifetimes, however, had a chill going down his spine. "Dietrich..." Even when they'd both been in their own era, they'd rarely called each other by name, preferring to force the titles they were known by today to take root.

He bit his tongue before he could correct the name. He was as much Dietrich as he was Murata Ken, at least as far as Adalwulf was concerned - he was the common link between all his lifetimes. "I miss you," Murata said instead, not daring to lift his eyes from the book. Even if it wasn't this lifetime's memories, there was always a part of him that longed to be back with the one who'd started him on this mess of a journey. "I miss the you who wasn't always obsessed with planning and plotting the course of the future." He'd enjoyed the plotting and planning himself, up until the point when self-sacrifice became mandatory from everyone who got involved with them. Then it was a topic of contention, briefly, before it was just a matter of course to ensure none of it had been in vain.

He didn't expect a response; Adalwulf had never been one to let emotions get in the way of duty or to let others in on what he was thinking. It didn't keep him from wanting one though; some recognition that things were how they should be, how Adalwulf had always striven for them to be in his manipulation of events, going so far he'd even dared to tamper with timelines.

Soshu had been defeated - Yuri had seen to that despite all odds.

And yet Shinou still resided in his Temple, watching over a Shin Makoku he'd relented to Yuri years ago. Murata couldn't blame him. How many years had he been trapped here? Most of those years he'd had to fight against the piece of Soshu that had attached to him in the beginning; it was no surprise he'd want to enjoy being whole and in possession of his own again. But for how long?

"I can't leave yet," Adalwulf said, crossing his arms. "There's still work to be done."

Murata knew it was futile to point out there would always be work when it came to ruling a kingdom. Honestly, he doubted the man would ever truly relinquish his hold or influence. Shin Makoku could rise and fall or be reduced to a single village and he'd still insist on ruling from the shadows.

He closed his book and stood. "Just don't go plotting to rule Dai Shimaron," he murmured as he headed for the door. Somehow, that answer was what he'd needed to make a decision he hadn't even been aware he'd been considering. He'd done what he'd promised in regards to Soshu, had become the one who sought the sun, guided Yuri as best he could without directly interfering. There was nothing left for him to do here now that Yuri was old enough to understand the true weight of his responsibilities, especially when there'd been peace for the past three years.

The Daikenja was no longer needed, and he wasn't foolish enough to linger when a Sage could be more of a hindrance than a benefit.

"Where are you going?"

Murata tilted his head as he headed for the exit, glancing back without stopping. "I was thinking it's about time I have Shibuya send me home." Murata Ken was from Earth, and as much as this world was a home to him, he'd always wanted to try a more mundane life, one that he could enjoy and not worry about dying young or being caught up in a war. He certainly wasn't going to have that here, but back on Earth he might. Maybe he'd be a teacher.

"What are you talking about? We're not done here." Adalwulf almost sounded petulant.

"I don't see what else is left for me to do." He wasn't going to babysit the Shinou anymore - let someone else take the job. "Take care of yourself." He smiled faintly and slipped out of the library before the spirit could try and tell him what needed to be done.

* * *

Yes, I know. I did a taboo and named them.

Adalwulf - means 'noble wolf'. I wanted something that tied into Wolfram.

Dietrich - means 'ruler of the people' - if he'd had the same ambition as Shinou, he likely could have become the Shinou on his own.


End file.
